


Ohana Means Family

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten.</p><p>The pack is splitting up, going their separate ways, but they're still pack, still family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Means Family

Stiles wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of going away for college. Granted ‘away’ was only about an hour, but that was an hour further from the pack than he wanted to be. But his dad wouldn’t take no for an answer, and Derek was pretty insistent as well, though Stiles could see that he was nervous about letting the pack out of his sight. No one wanted them to be separated.

The day before leaving, Stiles found himself at the center of puppy pile. He tried to assure them all that everything would be okay, despite the fact that they were splitting up. He and Isaac to the south, Danny and Jackson up north, and Allison away to some school the rest of them had never heard of (Stiles was sure it was a school for hunters or something). Lydia was moving the farthest, all the way to Stanford (a fact that she had yet to stop bragging about, though Stiles was quick to point out that he also got in. He just didn’t want to be three hours from the pack). Scott, Erica, and Boyd were staying in Beacon Hills with Derek.

“Please try not to get lost,” Stiles told his dad as they finished loading up his truck with all of his and Isaac’s belongings. “And no stopping for fast food along the way.”

“What about me, can we stop for burgers?” Isaac asked, a hopeful look in his eyes that Stiles didn’t know how to say no to.

“Only if you’re good,” he said, ruffling his hair.

Erica rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of “Wrapped around his little finger.” Isaac shot her a glare.

“I’ll be fine, Stiles,” his dad assured him. “Now hurry up and say goodbye to everyone so we can get out of here.”

“You know, I think we’ve got this backwards,” Stiles said. “Aren’t you supposed to me looking for reasons to keep me home, and I’m supposed to be in a rush?”

“Right, because our family _screams_ typical,” Erica said. At 6 werewolves, 5 humans (2 werewolf hunters), and a witch, yeah, it was far from _normal_.

“Hush,” Stiles and Derek said as one. Erica held back a snort.

“Aww, come ‘ere, you,” Stiles said, pulling her into a hug, which she pretended she didn’t want, but once his arms were around her, her nose was buried in his shoulder. “And your turn big guy,” he said, pulling Boyd in as well, and though he rolled his eyes, he hugged back. “Scott, get your furry ass over here.”

Scoff laughed and clung to whatever free bits of Stiles he could find.

“You all are ridiculous,” the Sheriff muttered. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him.

“Alright, who’s missing?” Stiles asked himself. Allison and her father had left the night before, and Lydia had left a few hours before with a brief ‘Call me if you need me. Try not to need me,’ and kisses all around.

“Jackson and Danny,” Derek filled in.

“I know that, we’re going to stop and say bye to them on our way out. But someone is missing…”

“No one’s missing. You’ve said goodbye to everyone,” his dad said.

“But-”

“Stiles. Say goodbye to Derek, and let’s go. And please, for the love of god, don’t give me nightmares in the process.”

Stiles grinned and turned to kiss Derek in the most obnoxious manner possible. Erica and Isaac made retching sounds.

“God, it’s like watching my parents make out.”

“How do you think I feel?” the Sheriff asked, climbing into his truck.

“Isaac,” Stiles said, pulling back from Derek and climbing into his jeep. “Let’s go before dad has an aneurism.” Isaac climbed into the passenger seat as the Sheriff pulled out of the driveway. “I’m serious about the fast food,” he shouted out at him.

“Drive safe,” Derek said as Stiles pulled away.

~*~*~

“Ohana means family,” Stiles said a few minutes later as they neared the edge of town. Isaac was wearing a frown as he stared out the window at the trees.

“Then why does it feel like we’re leaving them behind?”

Stiles reached over and ran his hand through his curls. “We’re not leaving forever. We’ll be back for every major holiday, and probably every long weekend. We’ll come back all the time.”

“Yeah?”

“ _All_ the time.”

~*~*~

“Call if you need anything,” his dad said when they had successfully unpacked all their combined things into the small dorm. “ _Anything_.”

“Does that include if I need condoms?”

His dad twitched. “For the love of god, don’t make jokes like that, if not for my sake, then for Derek’s. Also, you’re on a college campus. If they aren’t handing them out by the dozen, I’ll be amazed.”

“There were three in gift bag they gave us when we got here,” Isaac said, slightly flushed.

“See, what did I tell you. And you’ll call if there’s any emergency.”

“You’ll be the first to know. Well, second if it’s life threatening or mystical in origin.”

“Fair enough,” he agreed, pulling Stiles in for a hug. Isaac stood awkwardly near them, until the Sheriff reached out and pulled him in as well. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this, mister.” Isaac grinned sheepishly but welcomed the embrace.

~*~*~

The next night, sometime after escaping their mandatory floor meeting (‘Everyone smells like hormones,’ Isaac complained. ‘And cardboard’), Stiles got a skype call from Lydia.

“What happened to _try not to need me_?” he asked. She furrowed her brow and clicked around her screen for a moment, until Jackson, Erica, and Allison’s faces appeared. A few seconds later, Danny joined Jackson, and Boyd, Derek, and Scott squeezed in with Erica.

“Aww, look at all your tiny faces,” Stiles grinned, pulling Isaac onto the seat with him.

“Can we come home?” Isaac asked.

“No,” Derek said.

“It almost sounds like you don’t want us home.”

Derek growled.

~*~*~

Tuesday night, there was a party on the floor above them. Their floor, as well as several others, had been invited, but Stiles and Isaac had opted to stay in their rooms, getting a head start on their readings. Stiles could hear the partying, but only just. However, he could tell that it was bothering Isaac considerably more. He had put on his headphones, turned up full blast, but had been fidgeting for going on an hour.

Stiles hopped off his bed and stuffed a couple books and a flashlight in his bag, then went over to Isaac and grabbed his hand.

“Huh?” he asked, pulling his headphone away, wincing slightly.

“Let’s go,” Stiles said.

“Go… where?”

He shrugged. “Wherever the wind takes us.”

‘The wind’ took them to the middle of a forest not far from the school, but far enough that the sounds could hardly be heard, and the scent of the trees drowned out the smell of booze and sex. They sat against the trunk of a huge tree, textbooks resting on their laps, flashlights pointed down.

“Do you get the feeling we’re doing the whole college thing all wrong?” Stiles asked half an hour later.

Isaac grinned. “Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'm going to continue this. I originally wrote it months ago and then lost interest, but I may come back to it when I have more thoughts :)


End file.
